If $y= \frac{x^2+2x+8}{x-4}$, at what value of $x$ will there be a vertical asymptote?
Explanation: A function will have a vertical asymptote where the denominator equals zero and the degree of that root is greater than the degree of the same root in the numerator.  Here, the denominator is zero at $x = 4.$  The degree of this root is 1.  The number has no root at $x = 4$ (degree 0), so there is a vertical asymptote at $x=\boxed{4}$.